finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Comet (ability)
Comet is a recurring spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is essentially a lesser version of Meteor, or a replacement for it when Meteor is not available. Like Meteor, it does random damage. An upgraded version of Comet exists called Comet 2. Appearances Final Fantasy Comet appears in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions as Atomos's special attack. It does major non-elemental damage to one party member. Final Fantasy V Comet is a Level 4 Time Magic spell that can be bought for 3,000 gil at Regole, Castle of Bal, Castle Surgate, and Quelb, and costs 7 MP to cast. It inflicts random damage to a single enemy. The formula for Comet's damage is as follows: : Damage = ((50..200) - Magic Defense) * M, M = 8 Comet can be cast by Atomos, Deem Master, Fury, and Neo Exdeath. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Page 256. Final Fantasy VII Comet is the initial spell from the Comet Magic Materia found in the Forgotten City. Comet hits a single enemy for heavy non-elemental damage, with its base spell power being equal to 5x the base magic damage. It cannot be reflected. Comets is a Toy Box ability from Cait Sith's Slots Limit Break. It deals five times normal damage. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Comet and Cometeo are Magic Materia. They are in an element of their own, whereby enemies can be weak against, resistant to, or be able to absorb damage inflicted by comets. An enemy's Comet attribute is not related to the non-elemental attribute. * MP Cost: N/A * Target Type: Full Screen * Materia Generation System: Dark Purple * Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy IX Comet is a non-elemental Black Magic spell that can be cast by Vivi. It deals damage to one target. Damage is randomized, either a small amount or a great amount of damage. It also has a tendency to miss. Comet can be learned for 55 AP from the Cypress Pile, and costs 16 MP to cast. It has a 67% accuracy rate and a spell power of 56. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Comet's damage formula is as follows: : Base = Spell Power[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] : Bonus = 1 ... (Lv + Mag) - 1 : Damage = Base * Bonus Only the Yan and Gimme Cat enemies have the ability to cast Comet against the party. Final Fantasy XI Comet is a spell available to both players and certain Notorious Monsters such as Absolute Virtue, Promathia, and Shinryu. It can be learned by a Black Mage at level 94. It is an Elemental spell that deals Dark damage to an enemy. Final Fantasy XII Exodus uses Comet as his default attack, which does random damage up to Exodus's maximum HP. The rare mark Trickster and other chocobos can cast Choco-Comet, which hits four targets for approximately 1,000 damage each, depending on the chocobo. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Comet is a type of magick that deals heavy non-elemental damage to all enemies within a large area. Ashe can learn it at level 50, while the enemy Time Mages can also learn the ability with high enough level. The Trickster uses Choco-Comet. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Comet is used by Caius during his battle with Lightning at the beginning of the game. Comet is also used by Pacos Luvulite and Pacos Amethyst. Final Fantasy XIV Comet appears as a tree of abilities available to multiple enemies. The most common variant of Comet is used as a partner mechanic to the Meteor ability. It often has the enemy summon markers over player characters that deal damage to the target and will cause a Comet to appear on the field to act as shield to avoid the Meteor spell. This version is often used by bosses, such as the King Behemoth in the Syrcus Tower. Final Fantasy XV: Comrades Comet is one of the eight skills of The Clever's Sigil: Spectral Arms. It's possible to use it if the Bow is selected. It has two effects, regular attack, Comet, which is three consecutive attacks on enemies in an area on the battlefield. The second effect, Supercomet, is more powerful, and consists of five consecutive attacks in an area on the battlefield. To use Supercomet it's required that during the selection of arms the roulette must be very slow and wait to select the Bow. Final Fantasy Tactics S Bravely Default Comet is a level 4 Time Magic spell. It unleashes a non-elemental attack up to four times on one target. It is not affected by reflect. It costs 25 MP to use. It can be bought in Starkfort for 1600 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Comet is a level 4 Time Magic for the Time Mage. It allows the user to unleash a non-elemental attack up to four times on one target. The accuracy of each strike is 50% and cannot be reflected. It costs 25 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship and Chompshire for 3200 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Comet is a rank 7 Black Magic spell that deals heavy non-elemental damage to a single target. It can be bought for 10,000 gil in Mysidia after the events of the Mysidia Cavern, and from Lufenia after the events of the Rosetta Tower. Due to the Magus being a Warrior of Darkness exclusive job, Comet is one of the last few Black Magic spells available to the Warriors of Light. The spell costs 40 MP to cast. In addition, the spell can be cast when using the Stardust Rod as an item in battle. Asmodai, Imperio, Gehenna, and the the final boss have access to the spell when fought through the game's story. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Comet I-III are magic abilities available to Parai from the King Behemoth signet. It deals neutral magic damage to a single target and ignores any damage negation statuses on the target, making it useful when fighting Magic Pot enemies. However due to Parai's natural low magic stat, the ability deals subpar damage when used against normal enemies. Comet costs 54 MP to cast. In the original free-to-play versions, Comet I-III could be used by any party member equipped with a Comet-type versions of the King Behemoth signet. Each version of the spell dealt more damage depending on the summon's rank and had increased MP costs for each version of the spell. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Various ranks of Comet appear as a player ability cards. The abilities deal a set amount of damage based on their rank. In addition, certain Legend character cards have Comet as their ability. When summon, the character will cast their game's respective version of the spell. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Comet is the ability that is used by the Time Mage during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Comet is a Black Magic ability with a Rarity of 3☆. It deals non-elemental magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Black Orb x5, Non-Elemental Orb x3, Earth Orb x3, and 5000 gil. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Other appearances Kingdom Hearts Comet appears in as one of Donald's Limit commands, the other being Duck Flare. It creates bursts of energy around the opponent to damage them, with the finishing move Comet Rain creating a ring of explosions around Donald. Gallery Comet FF1 GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Comet.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). Comet-FFVA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVII Comet.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIIBC Comet.png|Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Comet.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIIGB Comet Icon.jpg|Icon in ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. FFVIIGB Comet.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. FFIX Comet.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFXI Comet.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFXI Comet.PNG|Dummied out Comet in ''Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Comet.png|''Final Fantasy XII. RW Comet.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. BD Comet.PNG|Bravely Default. FFD Comet.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Comet Ability.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Comet - Aerith R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFVII. FFAB Comet - Aerith R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFVII. FFAB Comet - Aerith SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVII. FFAB Comet - Aerith SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVII. FFAB Comet - Lenna UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFV. FFAB Comet - Aerith Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Comet - Aerith Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Comet - Aerith Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFATB Comet.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Comet Icon.png|Icon ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Meteorite Icon.png|Meteorite icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Comet.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Comet.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology References Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Category:Recurring Time Magic